


Relief Mode

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Tadashi has just added a new Relief Mode into Baymax, but finds it is nowhere near as good as a real human. Baymax decides to upgrade himself to be a better relief assistant, and uses Hiro to bring that relief.





	Relief Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts), [FamousFox13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/gifts).



> A gift for Dragon and Famous, two exceptional writers that have helped me so much get back into writing stories.

“Haaaa~” Tadashi moaned as he sat on the seat of his personal lab. He was currently pantsless with his limp 15 inch long, 5 inch thick dick, and 7 inch thick balls out and coated in his own seed.

 

“Are you satisfied with your care?” Baymax spoke as he stood up.A trail of Tadashi’s cum trailing down his stubby legs from his new “Relief Interface” that was just installed.

 

“Yeah...I guess so.” Tadashi replied with a shrug. He had been working on Baymax’s new Relief Mode for weeks. Trying to make it so that Baymax could help those that are sexually pent up while also providing “excellent health care”.

 

“Is something wrong Tadashi?” Baymax asked. “Was my Relief Mode not satisfactory?”

 

“Huh? Oh, no...no big guy, nah.” Tadashi replied as he got up and put his underwear and pants back on. “You were great, it’s just...well...sometimes, a man just wants to fuck another person.”

 

“I do not understand,” Baymax said, blinking his eyes.

 

“See, humans are a lot more about connections...” Tadashi tried to explain, “and while you certainly provide a great service, it’s just that you don’t yet capture the amazingness that comes from banging another person. It’s a completely different experience that is just...amazing,” Tadashi said, a dreamy smile on his face and he imagined banging another person.

 

Watching his creator’s satiated expression, Baymax simply blinked. However, his AI seemed to understand what his creator spoke. At the very least, he understood that if he wanted to give true relief, he would need to be modified to be similar to that of a human.

 

Tadashi was brought out of his musings when his phone vibrated. He put it to his ear and said, “Hello, Tadashi Hamada.” He listened for a minute before his eyes went wide. “What?! Hiro’s at the Bot Fight again?! Ugh!” he groaned. “Okay Aunt Cass, don’t worry I’ll go get him.” He hung up and went to grab his jacket.

 

“Is everything alright Tadashi?” Baymax asked.

 

“Not really,” Tadashi replied. “My genius but idiot brother is doing something dangerous. I’m going to go get him. Stay online and on your recharge station and run a diagnostic Baymax. I’ll be back tomorrow for another attempt to update your systems.”

 

“Very well, Tadashi.” Baymax replied as he watched his creator run out the room. He turned around and began to waddle back to his station but stopped when he noticed Tadashi’s computer was still on. An idea came to the puffy robot. Perhaps he could find a way to upgrade his systems to give better relief to his patients and his creator. “I must do all I can to be a better healthcare companion.” He said in a monotone voice before waddling to the computer and placing his hand on it to download information.

 

Since he was searching such a broad topic, he went through a variety of websites searching for different ways he could give relief. This mainly did consist of porn sites of various kinds, and being a robot, Baymax felt no shame. He also recalled Tadashi mentioning his brother Hiro and found several image files of Hiro so he could better know his creator. 

 

All this information gathering at once lowered Baymax’s natural protective programming, which allowed a trojan virus program to be downloaded as well. Once the program made contact with Baymax’s systems, it began to attack. But just like his adaptive personality, Baymax’s systems adapted the virus and integrated it with the information he was gathering. No one was there to see Baymax’s eyes turn a deep shade of purple as he continued to download information while his systems changed because of the virus.

 

**~SCENE BREAK~** **  
** **3 WEEKS LATER**

 

“Thanks for coming to help me with Baymax, Hiro.” Tadashi said as he held out a wrench and some other pieces of tech.

 

“No prob bro, glad to.” Hiro said as he stood in Tadashi’s lab, helping his older brother with the inflatable robot. “So what is it you need help with?”

 

“Just updating some systems in Baymax.” Tadashi said as he worked on his computer. “I was so worried about making him such a good healthcare companion, I completely forgot about his health.”

 

“My Health?” Baymax asked, tilting his head.

 

“Your protective programming needs a serious update Baymax.” Tadashi said. “If you went and downloaded anything off the web, there’s a serious chance you could be infected by a virus. Can’t have you going rogue.” Hiro nodded in understanding, watching his brother work.

 

Neither brother noticed Baymax’s eyes turn purple and turn towards Hiro’s smaller body.

 

“Yo, Tadashi, we need your help.” Wasabi spoke as he opened the door to Tadashi’s lab.

 

“What’s up, Wasabi?” Tadashi asked.

 

“Remember what happened last week with Fred and his attempt to build an atomic toilet?” Wasabi asked, getting wide eyes from Hiro and a groan from Tadashi.

 

“Seriously, again?” The older Hamada groaned out. Wasabi nodded, getting another groan from the older brother. “Alright. Go get the plunger, I’ll get the lube.”

 

“What’s going on, Tadashi?” Hiro asked.

 

“Trust me, Hiro. The less you know... the better.” Tadashi replied. “You stay here for now while I help the other with Fred. Think you can finish up that protective programming for Baymax?”

 

“Heh, no problem.” Hiro said with a cocky smirk. Tadashi smiled before following Wasabi out and closing the door. “Alright Baymax, let’s work on tha-”

 

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

 

**THUD**

 

Hiro fell to the floor unconscious, slightly jerking because of the electric shock he had just received from Baymax’s defibrillator hands.

 

“Hiro will help Baymax... help Baymax with Relief Mode.” Baymax said in a monotone voice, his eyes glowing bright purple.

 

**~SCENE BREAK~**

 

‘ _...ugh...what happened? _ ’ Hiro mentally groaned as consciousness returned to him. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. ‘ _ Wait...why is it so dark? _ ’ He tried to move his mouth, but felt something clamped over it. ‘ _ S-Something’s covering my mouth?! I-I can’t talk! _ ’ He tried to reach for whatever was covering his mouth, but felt his arms and legs were tightly restrained. ‘ _ I-I can’t move! _ ’ he then felt a cold air surrounded him, touching what he realized was his naked form. ‘ _ A-And I’m naked?! W-What’s going on?! _ ’

 

“ **Hello Hiro** ” Baymax’s familiar voice sounded through his mind.

 

‘ _ B-Baymax? W-What’s going- _ ’

 

“ **I apologize for the rough shock, but it was necessary.** ” Baymax’s voice spoke, continuing. “ **Tadashi has been having trouble updating my Relief Mode into a satisfactory level, so I downloaded information in order to help him. The information helped me process how to properly give the same relief as a human would, but in order to do that, I required a human companion.** ”

 

‘ _ W-What the hell?! Tadashi would never program Baymax to do something like this! _ ’ Hiro thought. “ _ Wait, Baymax said he downloaded information, he must have contracted a virus and it changed him! _ ” Hiro let out a series of muffled cries, but none were heard.

 

“ **Tadashi has a strong fondness  for you, Hiro, so it is only logical that you’d be the perfect companion to help provide relief.** ” Baymax’s voice spoke, sending a shiver down the younger boy’s spine.

 

“Phew, that was annoying,” Tadashi’s voice got to Hiro’s ears.

 

‘ _ Tadashi! _ ’ Hiro thought before trying to move or make a sound, but Baymax’s internal restraints were too strong.

 

“Welcome back, Tadashi.” Baymax spoke. Looking like he normally did, black eyes and all.

 

“Hey, Baymax.” the older Hamada spoke as he closed the door. He looked around and saw no sign of his younger brother. “Where’s Hiro?”

 

“Hiro is in the bathroom.” The robot lied, a product of the virus. “He did however help update my protective programming.”

 

“Heh, well that’s good.” Tadashi said.

 

“He also helped me update my Relief Program,” Baymax said, making the older brother do a double take.

 

“W-Wait what?!” Tadashi exclaimed. A large blush forming on his face. He had not told anyone about his Relief Mode programming for Baymax, not even the professors. It was meant to be a secret feature. “H-How did Hiro f-find out about the Relief Mode?”

 

“I asked him for help,” Baymax replied.

 

‘ _ No you did not you lying metallic marshmallow! _ ’ Hiro yelled in his mind.

 

“Would you like to test my update?” Baymax asked.

 

“I-I don’t know Baymax, maybe I should talk to Hiro about this,” Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Hiro was very excited to help,” Baymax stated. “He said he would be disappointed if you did not like the updates.”

 

‘ _ You lying bastard! _ ’ Hiro mentally screamed. ‘ _ Tadashi don’t believe him! He’s infected! _ ’

 

“Hmmm...show me the upgrade,” Tadashi said, sending a bolt of terror through Hiro.

 

Baymax nodded before turning around and bending over. His backside revealed a metal port that began to open up. As it did, Hiro’s body began to move.

 

‘ _ H-Hey! W-What’s going on?!’ _ Hiro thought as his body moved against its will. He couldn’t see, but his butt was being pushed out the port before being snuggly restrained. ‘ _ M-My ass! Tadashi is looking at my ass! _ ’

 

“Whoa,” Tadashi said as he looked at the realistic-looking human ass. He had no idea that it was the cute bubble butt of his younger brother. He kneeled down before it looking at it intently. “Hiro helped make this?”

 

“Indeed.” Baymax replied. Hiro continued to try and struggle and call out to his brother to no avail.

 

“It looks so real.” Tadashi said before gripping the right cheek. “Wow, it feels like a real ass. Hiro did a good job, and such a fat bubble one too.” He then delivered a hard spank to pink cheek, leaving a red handprint on it.

 

“MMM!” Hiro screamed into the mouth cover, but no sound went past it. He could not believe his brother had just spanked him.

 

“Wow, look at it jiggle.” Tadashi chuckled as the pink globes shook from the spank. “Heh, Hiro is reaching that age, I guess. Though I do have to wonder where he got the idea for such a fat ass.”

 

If it wasn’t for his covered mouth and him reeling from the spank, Hiro would have yelled at Tadashi for calling his ass fat.

 

“Would you like to test more?” Baymax asked.

 

Tadashi grinned. “Well...it would be bad to let Hiro’s work go to waste. So... sure, let’s do it.” He unzipped and dropped his pants and underwear, exposing his large penis and balls. He originally planned to go in dry, but saw that the entrance looked pretty small. “Baymax, use the lube to get the interface ready while I lube myself up.”

 

“Yes, Tadashi,” Baymax replied as he raised one hand. His pointer finger opened up and shot out a long metal tube. The tube went right up to Hiro’s rear and began to push against the ring of muscle.

 

‘ _ F-Fuck?! W-What is going on?! _ ’ Hiro mentally screamed as he felt something enter his ass. It didn’t get too far in before it sprayed a slick liquid within Hiro’s insides. ‘ _ Ngah! C-C-Cold!’ _

 

“There, hard and lubed up,” Tadashi said as he stared at his fully erect 17-incher. It was covered in a slick pink lube to make penetrating the “fake” ass easier. He turned and saw that Baymax had finished lubing the ass. “Time to test this thing out.” He walked over to the pink rear and gripped the two globes before spreading them out to reveal the tight entrance.

 

‘ _ W-What’s happening? _ ’ Hiro thought, still slightly unnerved by the cold liquid that slicked up his insides. He then felt something big and bulbous push against his asshole. ‘ _ W-What is that? Is...is that Tadashi…oh god?! _ ’

 

“Dang, this is really tight,” Tadashi groaned as he slowly pushed his cock into the tight entrance. “Fuck, it feels so warm and nice. Hiro really did a great job making this. It feels like I’m entering a virgin.”

 

‘ _ Ngaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, _ ’ Hiro mentally groaned as he felt Tadashi’s fat cock stretch his virgin hole. ‘ _ T-Tadashiiii. _ ’

 

“Tadashi,” Baymax spoke. “My new programming tells me that going faster provides a more pleasurable experience. Perhaps you should push in all at once.”

 

“All at once?” Tadashi repeated before thinking it over. A wide smile formed on his face before nodding. “Yeah, good idea Baymax. No better way to enjoy an ass did good than to go balls deep right from the start.”

 

‘ _ B-Balls d-deep? _ ’ Hiro mentally gulped.

 

Tadashi gripped the plump cheeks and steadied them before taking a single breath, and then plunging himself all the way down to the base in one swift strike. “FUCK!”

 

‘ _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! _ ’ Hiro screamed both mentally and verbally, but no sound came out of the cover. He didn’t care though. All he could feel was searing pain as he felt Tadashi drive himself all the way inside him.

 

“Fuck!” Tadashi cried out once he was completely inside Hiro. “This thing feels even tighter than Gogo! Damn! Nice work, Hiro!” As he praised his brother’s name, Tadashi delivered another spank to his brother’s arse.

 

“Mmm!” Hiro moaned from the pain of being spanked. Nowhere near as painful as his brother’s cock stretching him though.

 

“Time to really put this thing through its paces.” Tadashi said before he began to go to town on his brother’s bubble butt.

 

The older Hamada pounded away in and out of the younger’s ass. He would pull out until he was only half inside before driving himself down to his base again. Each thrust would sound off with a fleshy smacking sound from his hips colliding with Hiro’s rear. To add to that, Tadashi had developed a liking to smacking the plump cheeks with his hands, loving how they jiggled with each smack. Hiro’s ass quickly turned bright red while his brother pounded him relentlessly.

 

Hiro’s mind had gone blank. When Tadashi started fucking him, all he could feel was pain from the stretching and penetration. However, soon the pain had been replaced with something different. He started to actually feel good from the intense thrusts and his own cock had gotten hard from within Baymax. It didn’t take long before Tadashi had found his prostate and struck it with the force of a battering ram. Hiro moaned within the cover and shot his boy-juice inside the inflatable robot. He also inadvertently tightened his ass around Tadashi’s cock when he came, making his brother howl with excitement and become more determined to fuck him even harder. Any thoughts of escape or stopping his brother were gone, replaced with only the sensation of pleasure from being pounded so roughly.

 

“Fuck!” Tadashi moaned as he kept on plowing the tight, plump, and red rump without mercy. He had never fucked something so tight, so amazing! It was beyond anything he’d ever fucked before. It was tight, warm, and wet and felt so good to drive into. “Shit! This is amazing! I-I think I’m going to cum!”

 

“Are you enjoying the upgrades Tadashi?” Baymax asked,his eyes momentarily turning purple once more.

 

Tadashi however was too far in bliss to notice. “Fuck yeah I am!” Tadashi howled happily. “This is the most amazing tech ever. I got to think of a way to thank Hiro when he comes back. But first I need to bust a nut in this thing.”

 

Tadashi fucked Hiro even harder than before, clinging to the younger boy’s ass as he did so. He felt like he was about to release his biggest load ever and was determined to make it come as fast as possible. The intense fucking was driving Hiro’s already rattled nerves even wilder than before. All he could do was moan and beg his brother for more as he fucked him. It took no time before the young man came again, his spunk falling inside of his robotic captor. As he did, his ass clenched again around Tadashi’s cock, pushing the older Hamada over the edge.

 

“FUCK! CUMMING!” Tadashi howled as he unloaded his jizz in his little brother’s ass. Hiro felt his brother’s cum surge into him, quickly filling him to the brim and beyond. Because of the tight hold his ass had on Tadashi’s cock, none of his brother’s cum escaped and all of it was unloaded into him, filling him and inflating him like a cum-filled water balloon. His stomach became bloated, making him look three months pregnant before Tadashi was finally done.

 

Tadashi pulled his now limp cock out of Hiro’s hole. A long satisfied sigh escaping his lips. “Fuck, that was amazing Baymax.” He said with a tired grin.

 

“I am happy you enjoyed that, Tadashi,” Baymax said as he retracted Hiro’s cum-leaking ass and closed the panel. He stood up and turned towards Tadashi. “Are you satisfied with your care?”

 

“Beyond satisfied, Baymax,” Tadashi replied with a large smile. “I have got to share this with Hiro. But first let’s empty out that cum receptacle first. Baymax, show me your cum container please.”

 

Baymax‘ head fritzed a bit before nodding. “Yes Tadashi.” He said before opening his chest piece and revealing Hiro’s bound body to Tadashi’s shock.

 

“H-Hiro?!”

 

**~SCENE BREAK~** **  
** **3 WEEKS LATER**

 

“Fuck! Hiro!”

 

“T-Tadashi!”

 

Within their room, the two Hamada brothers were currently intertwined, with Tadashi’s fat cock plowing his little brother’s equally fat ass.

 

Several weeks had passed since the first time Tadashi fucked his brother when he was detained within a corrupted Baymax and used for Tadashi’s Relief Mode. After the initial shock, Tadashi had made sure Hiro was okay before realizing Baymax’s corrupted programming. He quickly rewrote and fixed Baymax’s programming before turning his attention to the brother he had just fucked mercilessly. 

 

Tadashi had felt guilty about fucking his brother like he had and that he had allowed such a thing to happen, but he felt even guiltier because of the fact that he enjoyed fucking his brother’s ass so much. That guilt was soon squashed when Hiro awoke and kissed his brother on the lips and begged him to fuck him again. It took little time to convince the older Hamada and soon he was plowing away at the younger’s ass. Since then, the two spent much of their time alone together fucking each other into pure bliss.

 

“Ah! Fill me Tadashi! Fill me with your cum!” Hiro cried out as he clung to his brother’s lean frame, taking in every ounce of cum his brother unloaded into him.

 

“Fuck, Hiro.” Tadashi gasped as his ejaculation ended. “That’s three times you made me cum in one night. That’s a new record.”

 

“Well he better still have enough for the rest of us,” said an equally naked Gogo as she stood next to Honey, Wasabi, and Fred who were all also naked and horny.

 

“Heh...I got more then enough still in me,” Hiro said with a slutty smile.

 

Having his brother fuck him so mercilessly the first time unlocked something in Hiro. Since then he became a true sex-freak, looking for any chance to fuck his brother. This eventually led to them being found out by Tadashi’s friends, but rather than being freaked out they asked to join. Hiro was more than happy to have more sex friends to play with. Wasabi and Fred would fuck him almost as good as Tadashi, and the girls would trade off between letting him fuck them or using strap-ons on his ass. Overall, Hiro loved his new sexual life. It was thanks to this that he had decided to go to the same school they all went to.

 

“You sure about that, Hiro?” Tadashi asked his younger brother. “Cause you might not have enough energy by the end for my surprise.”

 

“Surprise?” Hiro asked.

 

Tadashi grinned. “I made some modifications to Baymax.” He said, surprising the boy. “I was finally able to perfect the Relief Mode, thanks to you of course, and have now installed another feature to it. Baymax!” The inflatable robot appeared behind Wasabi and Fred. The two boys moved out of the way to let Hiro see Baymax’s newest upgrade.

 

“I am ready to be of assistance,” the robot said as between his stubby legs was an astounding 20 inch long 7 inch thick metallic cock.

 

“What do you think, bro?” Tadashi asked his younger brother.

 

A wide grin formed on Hiro’s face. “What do I think? I think it’s amazing! Let’s get this party started!” Everyone laughed at Hiro’s excitement and joined together for their night of lustful fun.


End file.
